Harry and Ginny A Long Year
by SickleStar
Summary: Harry and Ginny. Ginny returns to Hogwarts and gets an unexpected surprise. Plus, series of unfortuante neccessities.


Ginny walked up the dimly lit hallway of the Hogwarts Express. The rotten black carpet on the ground nearly made her trip over. She slid open the creaking door of a compartment and walked in. Hermione and Ron was sitting on one side of the room, alone.

"Hello, Ginny." Hermione said cheerfully.

Ever since the re-build of Hogwarts, Hermione had gotten happier everyday. Ginny slumped down on the other couch seat.

Ron decided to return with Hermione for their seventh year. Although Harry didn't. He had gotten hired for a job at the Ministry. Of course Ginny was proud of him, but that meant it would be another year without seeing him. It was painful to return to Hogwarts for her sixth year while Harry, Hermione and Ron would be out risking their lives every second of the day. But Ginny was relieved to think that he'd be safe, and there'd be no chance of him dying.

"Hello Hermione." Ginny replied glumly.

"Cheer up, Gin." Ron said, "He'll still owl you, and we have the Christmas holidays."

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Hermione added in, "Come on, enjoy it while you can!"

"I suppose you're right." Ginny said, "Does anyone know when the food cart is coming?"

"Probably in about five minutes. We've been moving at least an hour." Ron replied.

He touched Hermione's hair and smiled. Hermione blushed. Ginny felt slightly alone. She remembered when Harry did that to her. They'd be sitting down and she'd be looking at him, straight in the eye, he'd moved her hair out of the way, then kiss her. The feel of his lips on hers was like fireworks. She'd get this spark light up in her stomach and it'd never leave.

"Ginny? Hello, Ginny?"

Hermione was waving her hand in front of her.

"Sorry. Was thinking." Ginny replied, "Um, bathroom."

Ginny got up and and left. She re-entered the narrow hallway. She had never noticed before, but this train must be extremely hold. The wallpaper was peeling. She walked down slowly, feeling depressed. She missed Harry so much and she only just saw Harry over an hour ago. The goodbye lasted for what seemed like only two seconds.

They were standing on Platform 9 ¾, Harry whispered in Ginny's ear that he wanted to talk to her privately. They linked hands and walked behind a pillar. Ginny leaned up against the wall, and Harry put on and on the pillar the other on her waist.

"I'm going to miss you." he whispered.

Ginny cupped her fingers around his neck.

"I'll miss you to, Harry."

Harry moved his hand from the wall, and encircled it around her back. He brushed his nose against hers, their lips were almost touching. Ginny's eyes closed and Harry's lips reached hers. Harry held her tightly in his arms, Ginny gripped onto his shoulders. He swung her around making Ginny giggle. Harry put her back to the ground and they looked at each other. She blushed, and Harry smiled. He leaned in and kissed her again this time with more passion. One they'd never shared before. Harry's arms explored her body, the ran upside her shirt and Ginny held tightly onto his belt. Their tongues were suddenly in contact. Ginny's heart thumped against her chest, then leaped into his arms. Harry pulled away and grinned.

"I'll see you at the Christmas holidays." he said.

"Don't miss me to much." Ginny chuckled.

"I'll try not to." Harry replied.

Ginny began to return to the rest of the Weasley's.

"Wait!"

Harry gripped her upper arm. She looked at him curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Harry moved his lips to her ear.

"I love you." he whispered very quietly.

Ginny kissed his cheek slowly then replied,

"I love you more."

They kissed again. But broke apart quickly. Ron walked around the corner.

"Oh, that's just brilliant!" he said moving his hands up to his face, "Ginny come on. The train leaves in two minutes."

"Okay yes, we're coming." Ginny said.

Ron left. Ginny took a hold of Harry's hand and smiled. They returned to the family. The Express was steaming white smoke. Mrs. Weasley looked at the two then at the train. Ron and Hermione were already in there at the window.

"Quickly, Ginny. Get on the train." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes mum." Ginny replied.

She turned to Harry. He took a hold of Ginny and she dug her head into his broad chest. Harry put his head over her shoulder.

"See you soon."

Harry kissed her on the cheek and pushed her onto the train. As she slammed the door shut it began to move slowly.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor Table. They were now all sitting basically at the entrance of the Hall. Considering they were seventh years they had to sit at the back with the rest. Eventually they were joined with Dean, Seamus and Lavender.

"What are all of you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Repeating our seventh year, considering nothing actually got done." Dean said.

Dean looked at Ginny and smiled, she did not return it.

"Then how come, Ginny isn't still in sixth year?" Ron asked.

"Well she didn't have any major examinations in her sixth year, did she, Ron?" Hermione said, "So I think that all the sixth years from two years ago got bumped up into sevenths instead of staying."

"Good point." Seamus said, who was then suddenly linked arms with Lavender, "So you and Harry still together, Ginny?"

She didn't answer.

"Ginny? Hello?" he said snapping his fingers.

"Oh, sorry, Seamus." she said, "Um yeah we are."

He didn't look all convinced.

"He's got a job at the Ministry so he didn't come." Hermione added in.

All the confusion went away from both of Dean's and Seamus's face.

The Sorting Ceremony ended, and all the food suddenly appeared out of thin air onto the four tables. Everyone dug in, except for Ginny. She didn't have much of an appetite. Hermione put a plate in front of her.

"Eat something, Ginny. You didn't end up getting anything on the train." she said, "Aren't you hungry?"

She shook her head and glanced over at the teachers. Every seat was full except for one. That would probably be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher that was missing. She rolled her eyes wondering what would be in store this year. Ginny looked over at Ron who was stuffing his face with a chicken wing. Hermione was watching him closely and sighing.

The Headmistress stood up. All the chattering went away instantly.

"Welcome welcome, to another year at Hogwarts." McGonogall begun, "Now as you know the re-build of Hogwarts did take a little more time than we had predicted so the term has started off a little later."

"But that is not that important at this stage. But I'd like to introduce this years newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." McGonogall pointed to the door in a corner it opened up,

"Mr. Harry Potter."

The boy with black messy hair, circular glasses and lightning-bolt scar was unmissable. Ginny was awe-struck. She could not believe that Harry had returned. He had came back! But he lied. He told her that he was going to be at the Ministry, he lied to her and made her miserable for weeks. All of Ginny's emotions were mixed up, anger, love, depression, happiness. She couldn't figure out how she'd act when she got the chance to see him.

Eventually making up her mind Ginny looked back at the teachers table. Harry was standing up staring out at everyone smiling. Harry saw Ginny, their eyes met, but Ginny looked away grumpily. He could tell that there was something wrong. And it wasn't going to be good.

Ginny knocked on the door and walked in the room of Defence Against the Dark Arts. The room was dark and had no light. She pulled her wand out and illuminated it.

"Harry?" she whispered.

All the lights suddenly were lit. Harry was standing tall at the entrance of his office. He smiled broadly, but Ginny didn't. He walked down to her and stood there.

"I suppose you're mad, huh?" he said.

She crossed over her arms, not intending on saying a word.

"Ginny, please." he whispered, "Talk to me."

"Why should I?" she said angrily.

"Look I'm sorry for not-"

"Why couldn't you! You made me miserable for weeks. Did you think about how it affected me?"

"Of course I did! It affected me also. Do you know how it felt for me to see you like that?" he replied, "I thought you would've been happy about seeing me."

"Well I would've been, if I knew you were returning and that way I didn't have to go into a depressive spiral!" she turned her back on him.

Ginny walked over to a desk and sat on the seat. Harry stood in front of her. He was lost at words. He hated seeing her depressed for ages, and now she was mad at him. He didn't know which one was worst.

"Look, Ginny. I didn't wan to tell you, because I was afraid you would tell Ron and Hermione. And I wanted it to be a surprise. And also what worried me was the rules." he said sitting beside her.

"What do you mean, rules?" she asked confused.

"Well, it's restricted for a teacher/student relationship." he swallowed, "And I was afraid that somebody would find out, and it'll ruin everything."

"Harry, what if I don't care?"

"Ginny you could risk expulsion, I could get fired. Bad things could happen." Harry looked down at his hands, "I really didn't want to do this again."

"No!" Ginny stood up, "You're not breaking up with me again! It's too painful. Harry I love you! And you love me, you even said it. Why ruin it now?"

"Look I do love you. But there's nothing we can do." Harry replied quietly, "I don't want to break up with you. But what else?"

"We could keep it a secret. I mean it's not much of a secret to certain people, but not-"

"Do you know how hard that would be to pull of?" Harry said he stood up next to her, "It's hard enough trying to resist kissing you even now. Let alone resisting it all day everyday."

"You want to kiss me now?" Ginny asked smirking devilishly.

She knew she could use this to her advantage. Ginny stepped forward and was only a couple of centre metres away from Harry's face. Harry gulped.

"Yes. But that d-doesn't" Harry's voice got quieter as he spoke, "Doesn't matter."

Ginny's finger traced down his chest. She smiled.

"Ginny, don't." he said.

"Why?" she said in an undertone, "Is it turning you on?"

"No." his voice cracked.

"Is it tempting you? Resisting the urge to kiss me?"

Harry couldn't stand it any longer. He had to do it. He grabbed a hold of her in one arm, and ran his hands through her hair. Harry kissed her on the lips. And she kissed him back. He could've sworn that fireworks went off. It felt good to be holding onto her again. To be kissing her, to know that she'll love Harry forever. The moment of bliss was broken. And the two were no longer alone.

The headmistress was standing in front of them with her jaw dropped. Harry and Ginny looked at her. Ginny's heart raced. She knew this would be the end.

"Miss. Weasley, and Mr. Potter." she said in her usual stern voice, "Can you tell me what is happening here?"

"No professor. We can't." Harry said.

"I thought not." she said sighing, "You two very well no that it is strictly forbidden for a student/teacher affair."

"Yes." Harry and Ginny said together.

"And the serious consequences if it has been released?"

"Expulsion." Harry said almost sounding ashamed of himself, "And I could be fired."

"That is correct." McGonogall said, "And you two fully well know that I don't make exceptions, unless the situation is very well negotiable."

"That means you could make an exception!" Harry said straight away.

McGonogall raised an eyebrow.

"And what is your objection, Mr. Potter?" she asked, "And what are you willing to do?"

"Anything." Harry said, "I'm willing to do anything to not get myself fired, or Ginny expelled."

"Absolutely anything?"

Harry nodded. Ginny felt nervous, she wasn't sure what Harry was about to agree to do.

"That settles it then, you and Miss. Weasley are not to see each other. Unless until she graduates."

McGonogall nodded at the two, and then left. Ginny looked at Harry. He wanted to say something. Anything. To tell her that everything was going to be alright. But nothing came out. It could've been the rock of guilt thrown at him, or the shame fired at his head that stopped him from saying this. But it wasn't. It was that he knew that it wasn't going to be alright. It'd be the exact opposite from alright.

Ginny shook her head, then walked out not bothering to look back at him. Harry swore and kicked the wall. He slid down the wall and covered his face with his hands. It was going to be a long year.


End file.
